vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Forbes
Bill Forbes is a former Mystic Falls resident who returns to point out all the failings of the current Council’s attempts to keep vampires out of town, after discovering his daughter, Caroline is one of them. Early History Not much was known about Bill except that he was once married to Elizabeth Forbes and left her after confessing he was gay. Season One Bill is not seen, but Caroline has mentioned him in You're Undead to Me that he has a boyfriend, once telling her mother Elizabeth that if she had guy problems, she would call her dad. In Let The Right One In, Caroline tried to go to her father's boyfriend's daughter's birthday party, but on the way discovered Vicki Donovan's body. Season Three Carol calls him to take care of Caroline who is revealed to be a vampire. After Carol discovers Tyler is a werewolf, she tries to tell Bill to let Caroline go, but he refuses. In the end, he enters a stone chamber where Caroline is locked up and she calls him "Daddy". He attempts to make Caroline associate human blood with pain, by exposing her to the sun without her ring so that she won't feed on humans, so he won't have to kill her. However, once night falls and he prepares to leave, his ex-wife and Tyler show up to free Caroline. He tries to stop Tyler, but Liz fires a warning shot at the wall. They take Caroline, who then cries saying that her father hates her. Later in the dungeon, Bill was held by his ex-wife and is visited by Damon who, after biting him to make sure he has no vervain in his system, erases his memory of Caroline's vampirism and tells him to leave the town immediately. However, later that day he arrives to the council meeting and threatens to "out" Damon. He informs Damon that he can't be compelled, and said it's a sort of "human focus he's been honing for decades". Damon attacks Bill, most likely intending to finish him off, but Caroline, who still loves her father, shows up and feeds him her blood ( even though he protests ) before taking him out. As he is about to leave, Caroline tries to assure Bill that she's fine and capable of controlling her urges, but he throws her arguments off. In The Ties That Bind, Bill returns to Mystic Falls and discovers that Caroline was almost killed by Tyler. He captures Tyler and tortures him,and he also shot Stefan. Appearances ;Season 3 * The Hybrid * The End of The Affair * Disturbing Behavior * The Ties That Bind Relationships Caroline Forbes: 'In season 1 and 2, it is implied that she and and her father were much better friends than she and her mother. Caroline mentioned that "he was the only one that could understand her". In season 3, Bill came back to Mystic Falls as he was informed that Caroline is a vampire. He tried to "train" her, by inflicting pain on her so she could "associate vampirism with pain", and control her urges better. He finally said he was doing this so he wouldn't have to kill her, meaning even though she is a vampire, he still loves her. 'Elizabeth Forbes: Liz is Bill's ex-wife, and they presumably annulled their relationship when he confessed he is gay. Not to much of their past together has been revealed, but it can be deduced that they are on rocky terms, seeing as she was hostile towards him when they met again at the jail. Founder's Council: Bill Forbes is shown to have a relationship with the Founders Council and threatened to expose Damon Salvatore to them. Not much is known on how involved he really is with the council. Trivia *David Anders (John Gilbert) , Jack Coleman (Bill Forbes) and Dawn Olivieri (Andie Star) appeared in NBC's "Heroes". *He is the only human known to resist compulsion without being on vervain. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humans Category:Forbes Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Founder's Council Members Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Male Category:Out of Town